Just Breathe
by Anaki Starsong
Summary: Old passions still burn and new fires are kindled as the boys meet up for their yearly reunion.  3x4 1x2x5  Implied  Light Yaoi, Fluff.


**Just Breathe**

"Qautre," the silky silver whisper in his ear sent chills down his spine.

"Mm?" The blond caressed his cheek into Trowa's as he wrapped his legs tightly around the brunette's torso, pulling his lover tightly against him, savoring the feel of their love making.

"You forgot to breathe again," Trowa chuckled.

"I'm soooo-," Quatre bit his lip as Trowa gently moved his hips before catching his breath again, "Sorry."

Trowa purred loudly in Quatre's ear as the blond released a moan, the sheets rustling underneath him, "I'm trying to be….ah….quiet."

Still slowly continuing his love making, Trowa smirked and pulled his face back so he could see Quatre's eye clinch shut in pleasure, "And why would you want to do that? You know I like it when you…"

Trowa thrust his hips and a whimper escaped Quatre's lips, "These walls are…ooooh…very thin and I….ah…already get enough fro-uh-om Duo as is…oh gods!"

Trowa chuckled and leaned down to capture the lips of his lover.

Quatre managed to keep quiet during, till the end when a moan managed to escape his lips. Trowa kissed him as Quatre let out a satisfied sigh.

"Good?" Trowa's eyes sparkled like polished emeralds, his skin flushed and glowing almost.

"As always my love," Quatre smiled and stirred, sitting up, "I'm gonna make some tea, want anything?"

"It's two thirty in the morning love," Trowa quirked a frown but broke it quickly and chuckled, "Just come back to bed soon?"

Quatre leaned across the bed and kissed his lover passionately, "I always do."

The blond stood and threw on a pair of nylon shorts that had been carelessly tossed across the room earlier when Trowa had instigated their recently concluded foray.

It wasn't usual for Quatre and Trowa to go out, let alone with the other former pilots, but it was the anniversary of the end of the war and, as per their promise seven years ago, they met every year to celebrate together. The cabin in the mountains was secluded enough for the five of them to be alone with each other like old times yet close enough to the nearest metro for good group activities. They had all gone to see a movie, some romantic comedy that had allowed Quatre and Trowa to snuggle up and watch as Heero and Wufie vied in what they thought was an individually private battle for Duo's affections.

Quatre quietly padded down from the second floor and made for the kitchen but decided he wasn't in the mood for tea and instead changed direction to the small parlor off to the east side of the cabin. The room's eastern facing wall was entirely glass giving a beautiful view to the city on the next rise, and a grand piano dominated the space. The blond slid onto the stained oak seat and carefully lifted the cover to reveal pearly white keys that glistened in the moonlight that came through the wall of glass. Not wanting to wake the others; Quatre carefully pressed the keys down so that the vibrations were light and the sound as faint as he could make it. He began a popular song he loved to play for Trowa at home. He smirked as he heard soft feet pad down the stairs and into the living room adjoining his current location. He turned to smile and was a bit surprised to see Duo at the door frame.

"Your boyfriend is snoring again," Duo frowned from the doorway.

"Sorry," Quatre giggled as he resumed playing softly, "He'll stop when I get back into bed."

"Surprised you both aren't passed out after the fun you were having."

Quatre nearly slammed his hands down on the piano as his face burned red with embarrassment, "I…you…heard us?"

"Very clearly," Duo chuckled, "And for the record I don't harass you that much."

"I'm paying to have these walls thickened," Quatre hid his face in his hand.

"Aww come on Q-man, it's not that bad," Duo made his way to the piano and joined Quatre on the bench, "It's nice to know you two are still very much in love."

"Yeah," Quatre smiled sheepishly.

"Wish Heero would make his move already," Duo sighed, "Or Wufie…or both."

"Greedy little bitch," Quatre playfully shoved his friend.

"What? I'd be ok with having two lovers, if they'd realize they both want the same thing," Duo chuckled, "Both are such gentlemen, neither took me up on my offer to join me in my room tonight."

"Good for me, I might actually sleep then," Quatre winked, "I think you'd be a screamer."

Duo laughed then sighed again, a serious look settling on his face, "Quatre? Any advice? What should I do?"

"Do you know what Trowa tells me all the time," Duo quirked an eyebrow at the blond, "Just breathe."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I hold my breath when I'm afraid. Whether it be about finding a new job, going back to school, or trying to keep quiet so my friend doesn't hear me moan during sex," Quatre winked at his friend, "But no matter what just breath, that's the first step."

"That doesn't help much," Duo frowned.

"Just try it?" Quatre giggled as he stood and stretched with a yawn, "Alright I'm off to make him stop snoring."

"Thanks Quatre," Duo smiled up from the piano bench as the blond quietly padded back upstairs.

Quietly shutting the door to their room; Quatre stripped off his shorts and climbed into bed with Trowa. The brunette took a deep breath and his eyes fluttered open for a moment as he smiled and pulled Quatre close to him in a cuddle.

"Everything ok?" Trowa whispered.

"Yeah, just Duo," Quatre sighed, "He wants Wufie or Heero to make a move…actually he wants both of them. Glad I never had a tough decision like that."

Trowa chuckled and gave his lover a light squeeze, "Love you too."

Quatre snuggled into Trowa and laid quietly for a few moments till Trowa's voice stirred him, "Quatre."

"Hm?"

"Breathe."

Quatre chuckled and took a deep breath before quickly drifting off to sleep, unaware of Duo knocking first on Heero's door, then on Wufie's and asking both boys if they'd be willing to talk something over.


End file.
